Dark Love
by Day2NightDreamer
Summary: Aria Blackwell is staring her Sixth Year at Hogwarts as a transfer student; however, this isn't her first time there - but it's the first time she remembers.
1. Chapter 1

I slung my luggage over my shoulders, looking at my room for one last time. As I made my way downstairs, I looked at the photos that adorned the wall, trying to remember every detail. All of the photographs were from I was a child and contained memories that seemed like a blur to me.

"Ah, Aria, are you ready to go so soon?" Grandpapa asked as he refolded the local newspaper in his lap. I threw my belongings by the front door.

"Almost. I just can't seem to find Dmitri." I walked into our small, compact kitchen and started to prepare his food. Hopefully the smell will allure my familiar. Right on cue, I felt fur brush up against my ankles.

"You hungry, boy?" I smiled down to Dmitri, my black cat. I found Dmitri many years ago when he was just a kitten. He was ill and injured, and I nursed him back to health. We have been inseparable ever since. I grabbed his food bowl and I filled it. I watched him eat as I prepared breakfast for Grandpapa, Garth and myself.

"You nervous, little one?" Grandpapa asked as I set his food in front of him. I shook my head in response as I placed Garth's food in his spot at the table.

"No. Why do you ask?" I sat in my chair next to him.

"Well for starters, your hands are shaking quite a bit," he smirked knowing he was right. "Look, Aria, I was in your position once before. I know how you feel. Your parents cannot help and teach you during these years, but transferring to a new school will really do you good."

I know he had a point – both of us knew it. He understood the struggles I'd been going through these past few months. Moving back across the water doesn't make a person any different. I was so lost in thought that I didn't even know Grandpapa was still trying to talk to me.

"Do you have everything?" His voice brought me out of my thoughts. I 'hummed' in response, eyeing the floor.

"I guess I just don't want to start at a new school for my last two years" I played with the silver ring on my left pointer finger.

"I understand, Aria, but you have to finish schooling. It was a promise I made your mother and father. Think of it this way, you'll be back in your old school and you'll get to see your old friends."

That's right. I've been gone for a little over three years. Right before my fourteenth birthday, my parents took me over sees to America for a 'vacation' – it was only last month that Grandpa came to retrieve me after the accident. I've been living with him and Garth since then, and now I'm supposed to start back at Hogwarts in two days. I don't know why but I can't seem to remember anything from when I was younger. I can see faces, but it's distorted and blurred like its being blocked.

"I guess," shrugging, "I just don't know why I had to come back here to finish my two years. I mean, I would have been living in a dorm any way. I don't understand why I just couldn't finish up in America" I sat next to Grandpa at the table and I noticed Garth's food was gone. "How does he do that?"

"I stopped questioning it years ago" Grandpa replied with a chuckle. I'm going to miss this.

"What time is it?" I asked, suddenly getting nervous.

"It's time, little one," he grabbed to plates from the table and headed to the kitchen. "Come on, I'll give you a lift to the train station." I stood up from the table and headed to the front door, picking up Dmitri on the way. Stepping out the front door, I turned to say one last good-bye to my home. I was surprised to see Garth standing there.

"Garth! I'm so glad you came to see me off!" I ran up to the elf.

"Stupid child, I didn't come to see you! I just knew your Grandfather would need help lifting your trunk" he retorted, walking past me and helping Grandpa. He has such an attitude, but I'll miss it.

I watched as they loaded all of my belongings into the car – silly boys wouldn't even let me help.

"Alright, we're all done," Garth started to go back into the house when he stopped next to me. "Be safe." I smiled.

"Ready to go, love?" Grandpa yelled from the car.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I sat next to him and placed Dmitri on my lap. I sighed and leaned my head against the window. Let the journey begin.


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't take long to reach the train station. We lived in the muggle world – Grandpapa found it much more soothing. I don't mind, really, I just have to be more careful, that's all. I didn't need to try all that hard – I lived there for almost a month. Grandpa was strict about magic in the house, even though Garth lives with us! Grandpa doesn't see a problem because most of the time I can't even find Garth, so a muggle finding him was nearly impossible. I sighed getting out of the car.

"Exciting, isn't it?" I looked over to Grandpa and grinned. I knew what he was trying to do. At one glance, anyone could have noticed that I'm not too thrilled to be starting back at Hogwarts. I tried to put on a happy face and usually nobody would suspect any different, but Grandpapa was different, he could always tell how I was truly feeling. It was like I could never lie to him.

"Even if I say yes, you would know better, wouldn't you?" I replied as Dmitri jumped into my arms.

"Aria, I know this is a hard adjustment. Going to a new school, living in a new place. You haven't had enough time to mourn, little o-"

"Don't. Not now. Not here" I interrupted him. I looked up at him. We shared the same pain in our eyes – it was too soon, too fresh. It was voodoo to talk about. "Grandpapa, I love you, but please. I miss them too, but I can't deal with that right at this moment. I need time as well. I'll look at this experience at Hogwarts the way you do. I'll try, I promise." I smiled.

"That's the smile that I miss," he touched my cheek with his thumb, "Now get going or you'll be late for the train." He kissed my forehead as I got out of car and I watched him drive off – leaving me there with Dmitri and my trunk and tote.

I put Dmitri down and picked up my belongings by their handles.

"Alright, boy, let's get a move on."

It's been three years and the station has not changed one bit. I maneuvered myself around the busy platform with Dmitri hot on my heels as platform 9 was approaching. Students were not hard to find as a large group of them were crowded around the wall that you're supposed to walk through.

It always fathomed me to why muggles were so blind to our actions. Do you not see dozens of people running into a brick wall?

Placing my trunk down, I watched as the students ran into wall, one after the other. It just amused me so. Chuckling to myself, I picked Dmitri up with one arm and my trunks with another, and without warning, ran.

King's Cross was a magnificent as ever. Dmitri jumped from my arm and continued to the train without me.

"Hey! Dmitri, stop!" I jogged to keep up with the feline, as he swiveled in between everyone's legs, causing a few students to yelp in surprise. He finally stopped in a small clearing near the train's door, and when I was close enough to him, Dmitri rubbed against my calf. "Stupid cat…" I murmured.

"Excuse me, miss." I turned to the voice and I saw that it was a conductor. "May I take that trunk for you?"

"Oh, sure, that would be lovely. Thank you" I replied as he grabbed my trunk from my hand and disappeared into the crowd. I boarded the train and my eyes went wide – crowed would have been an understatement. I felt Dmitri claw at my calf telling me to pick him up so he wouldn't be stepped on, so I did just that. I shuffled my way through the corridor to find a compartment that had an open spot; however, I couldn't get that lucky even if I tried.

I finally came across a compartment that only had a girl and boy sitting in it.

"Pardon?" I asked trying to get their attention. It worked. "I was wondering if I can sit in here since it seems that the rest are filled?" the girl looked disgusted, while the guy amused.

"Can't you tell it's full" the girl replied with a bite. I got a good look at her – she had black hair and dark eyes, and with my Grandpapa's insight, I knew she was going to be trouble.

"Cool it, Parkinson. Let the girl sit, we have room." He directed to the Parkinson girl. "Come, sit." He motioned me to sit next to him, which I gladly accepted. I thanked him and placed Dmitri on my lap. He was a darker male with short cropped hair.

"What's your name?" he inquired and stuck his hand out. "I'm Blaise Zabini"

"Aria Blackwater, it's a pleasure." I spoke as I shook his hand.

"And this is-" he was cut off by the girl.

"Pansy Parkinson. Don't call me Pansy."

"Right, got it." I crossed my legs as I felt the train start to move.

"So Blackwater, what house are you in? You don't look familiar, so is this your first year here?" Blaise asked with intense curiosity.

"Please call me Aria, and I guess you can say that I'm new. I haven't been to Hogwarts in three years. I transferred to Ilvermorny, and now I'm back." I smiled

"So what about the house?" a cold voice came from the door way. It was guy – a tall one at that. I had to crane my neck to meet his cold, gray eyes.

"W-well, when I was here years ago, I was in Slytherin." I stuttered. I don't know why but he was intimidating. He scoffed.

"Good, or I would have kicked you out of the compartment" he took a seat next to Parkinson. I couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

"Oh Draco! You're back!" I watched as Parkinson clinged to the guy's arm. He didn't seemed phased by her because his eyes never left mine. I could tell that I was still unwelcomed. We sat in silence for the rest of the ride – the one called Draco never introduced himself.


	3. Chapter 3

The whole ride felt a little uncomfortable. Blaise was the only on that seemed interested and friendly with me. We chatted the whole ride just making small talk, mostly about what classes we would have together, which was only one. And on the other side of the compartment sat Draco and Parkinson. I still don't know his last name. Parkinson stared at Draco the whole time, while I could feel Draco's eyes on me most of the ride. I caught him a few times, and each time he would just stare back. It was me who always broke eye contact.

After sitting in the train for what seemed like hours, I could finally see Hogwarts on the horizon, and I thought it would be best to change into my robes. I excused myself and grabbed the small tote that had my clothes in it. I could feel Dmitri on my heels as I searched for somewhere I could change. I found myself in the farthest compartment in the back of the train. I changed as quickly as I possibly could, and apparently that wasn't fast enough for Draco because when I opened the compartment door he was there. I let out a squeak.

"Oh, geez you scared me!" I placed my hand over my chest to feel my heart race. I looked up to him.

"Train stops in five," and with that he walked back. I followed him with my gaze. What is his problem? It was a nice gesture, but why? I grabbed all of my belongings, including Dmitri, and walked back to the other compartment.

As I sat down, I noticed Pansy was gone. "Where's Parkinson?" I asked, not really caring where she was.

"You don't share many classes with us, why is that?" Of course Draco would answer with a question. I replied quite annoyed.

"The classes from my old school didn't match up with the ones at Hogwarts, so even though we're the same age and year, my curriculum is a little strange." I sat down across from Draco, not wanting him to be in my personal space anymore. Both Blaise and Draco just hummed in response. I was hoping that Blaise would initiate conversation again, but as I looked over at him, he seemed to be agitated by something. His demeanor was completely off: he was jittery and had his eyes glued to the window as if there was actually something interesting outside. Something must have happened when I was changing. I looked back at Draco and I could just see the dominance radiating off of him. I scoffed, you definitely tell who the alpha here is.

My noise made Draco turn his head towards me, which made me stop in my tracks. It wasn't that I was scared by the glare he gave me, it was what was held in that glare. It looked like amusement, but something dark as well.

All of my thoughts stopped when the train jutted forward, signaling that we finally arrived at Hogwarts. All of us in the compartment grabbed our belongings and started to empty the train. But of course it was never that simple. Yet again, Parkinson decided to grace me with her presence and thought it would be best to push me out of the compartment so that she can be near Draco. By the time I went to snap back at her, she was gone and was replaced with the person I bumped into.

"Oh geez, I am so sorry!" It was a boy around my age with glasses and shaggy hair.

"It's quite alright. Are you okay though?" He replied while straightening he robes.

"I should be asking if you're okay – I bumped into you"

"It's not your fault, its Parkinson's. The name's Harry Potter."

"Aria Blackwater. Nice to meet you. I'm new here, so I better get going. See you around" I waved Harry good-bye and I exited the train.

Maybe this year won't be so bad after all.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of my day went without any hiccups, which I was pleasantly surprised by. Once I got off the train, I immediately saw Draco talking to a tall man that was wearing a black, long cloak. It wasn't long before they spotted me, and Draco started to walk towards me.

"Go with the professor" Draco didn't even stop walking as he spoke. I nodded and walked towards the professor.

"Hi, I'm Aria Blac-"

"I know who you are. Follow me." The professor interrupted and started to walk away and I was forced to follow him in the opposite direction from the rest of the students. I didn't even know where we were going – none of the structures seemed familiar. I followed him up a spiral staircase that lead into an office.

"Ah, Professor Snape. Thank you for delivering Ms. Blackwater. Ms. Blackwater please sit." I did as what he said as Professor Snape stood in the back. "I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore." I nodded and greeting. "I can already see that your schedule is much different than those of a normal sixth year. But none of the classes will hinder you, and if you need help, we will provide it, but for potions – it seems that your previous school did not think that that course was as important as the others, but here it is one of the main courses in the curriculum. Therefore, you will be given a tutor in potions. Will that be alright?"

"Yes, of course. Thank you for accepting me back into Hogwarts. It means a lot to me and my family," I replied with a smile.

"You are welcome. Now classes do not start until tomorrow, so I want you to become re-acquainted with the school. Professor Snape will show to the Slytherin dorms. You still wish to be in that house? We could try to re-sort you if that is what you'd wish." Headmaster Dumbledore folded his hands onto his desk.

"I assume you know about what happen a few months ago, correct?" He nodded in agreement. "I honestly don't care what house I'm placed in as long as I can just take my classes and finish up my two years. Being sorted again, I just don't think that would be a good idea to have a hat peek into my head when I can't even do that myself."

"As you wish, Ms. Blackwell. Now, why don't you go unpack and get ready for your classes" we both stood up and I headed towards Professor Snape. There was a silent 'good-bye' between the headmaster and me as I left with Snape.

It was a fairly long walk towards the Slytherin Dorms, which happen to be located in the dungeons. Though it felt like an eternity because Professor Snape refused to talk until we got there when he told me the most recent password. When I turned to thank him, he was gone without a trace. How did he leave so quickly?

I spoke the password and entered the common room only to see that no one was there, which seemed strange. But dusting it off, I headed towards the girl's corridor and found my room. I saw I only had one roommate which I was thankful for – though I prayed that is wasn't Parkinson. One of the beds were already set and occupied so I assumed that the other was mine, so I started to unpack my trunk that was waiting by the door. Although, Dmitri was nowhere to be found.

It was only a few hours into my stay at Hogwarts when I decided to go and visit Madame Pomfrey. Walking into the Medical Wing, I called out for her.

"Oh, welcome, my dear! How can I help you? You don't look familiar – are you new? Anyway, come in, come in!" Madame Pomfrey ushered me inside and onto a cot before I could even spit out a word. I sat down as she brought over all of her potions. "So, what seems to be the problem?" I was quiet for some time before I was able gain any courage.

"It's my back. I have a recent, but healed, injury that has been aching recently. I was just wondering if you could take a look at it," I spoke sheepishly. I was embarrassed of it. Madame Pomfrey asked me to undress so that she could see what she was dealing with. I stood up from the bed and shrugged off my robe, and then started to unbutton my blouse. I turned around to show Madam Pomfrey the jagged, red scar that flowed from between my shoulder blades and hooked left to end underneath my ribcage. Madam Pomfrey only gasped.

"Oh dear! I can see how that would be a problem…Well why don't you sit with your back facing me, and I will go get some ingredients. I did as I was told and could only hear the scurrying of her feet as she located her supplies. Exposed. I felt so exposed. No one outside of my family, or my physician has seen this monstrosity of a wound. "Well, it looks to me that your wound is a little infected. I'm going to unhook your brassiere and apply some ointment to it". I held my chest so the garment would not fall off. I felt her cold fingers gently brush against my warm, inflamed scar. A hiss escaped my lips.

"I know dear, I know. Once I put the ointment on, it'll feel a lot better." I waited for that moment, but it never came – the pain never subsided. My teeth clenched together as her delicate, skilled hands applied the thick paste down my back. She only stopped once her heard someone had entered the wing. "Give me just a moment, dear. You can re-dress yourself once the paste dries."

"Thank you," I decided to wait on the cot until it was okay. While I waited, I heard Madam Pomfrey greet the person that walked in.

"Ah, Mister Malfoy. Always a pleasure. What can I do for you?"

"Professor Snape just wanted to give you some of the ingredients he collected over the break."

"Oh, how sweet. Thank you for bringing them all the way over here."

I heard Madam Pomfery's heels click closer towards me.

"Alright, love, the paste looks almost ready. I'd give it a few more minutes."

"Thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

It was officially the first school day at Hogwarts. I took a final look at myself in the mirror to make sure I was semi-presentable. I wasn't sure how long I was staring at my reflection, but this all felt too surreal. It was the feeling of my sweater under my fingertips that jog a memory– it was my first year at Hogwarts and I was too nervous to move and all I could do was fumble with my thumbs. I remember the feeling of harsh wool rub against my hands as I walked through the labyrinth-like halls – it took me half a day just to find the dormitories. Sighing at the memory, I realized I was crying. It may not seem like a lot, but those memories were precious to me, and I would do everything in my power just to remember them.

"Hey, Aria, right?" I quickly wiped my eyes and nodded, "you coming to breakfast?" It was one of my roommates, I think her name was Brianne.

"Yeah, of course. You guys go on without me, I'll catch up. I just need to pack my bag," I replied. They all nodded and left the room. I grabbed my bag and threw my textbook and supplies in the bag along with some quills. Slipping my shoes on, I decided that food was exactly what I needed.

The mess hall was just that – a mess. There were four extremely long tables with each house at their respected table. Being a Slytherin, I walked towards the table that was adorned with students dressed in green garb. I noticed I arrived a bit late and the only open seats were near Draco, Parkinson, and Blaise. I quickly made my way to sit next to Blaise before anyone else had the chance to – there was no way I was going to sit next to Parkinson! She terrifies me slightly…

"Hello," I greeted while taking a seat.

"Hey! It's the new girl," Blaise greeted as he swung his arm around my shoulders, "Excited for you first day back?" I looked up at him with a smile. I looked pass Blaise to see Parkinson sneering at me, so I turned my attention to the blonde that sat across from me. Draco had two large men sitting next to him that I didn't recognize.

"I suppose I am. I mean, it should be like any other day, right?" I shrugged my shoulders and Blaise retracted his arm to grab another helping of food. I followed hi lead and grabbed myself something to eat before the first bell for class. The rest of the meal was fairly quiet, well at least on my end. Draco mumbled a few words to his friends – I listened and learned that they were called Crabbe and Goyle. By the way they all talked, I could tell that all of these Slytherins have been friends since year one. On the other hand, Parkinson did not stop talking – if she wasn't commenting to Blaise, she was talking to Draco. However, Draco only mumbled or hummed in all his responses. I only concentrated on my food, but in the corner of my eye, I could see Draco glancing in my direction more than once.

There was something in his eyes. At first, I couldn't pinpoint what it was, but slowly I figured it out. It was a mix between pity and sadness. I sat up straight and kept eye contact with him. I wasn't sure how long we stared at each other, but I knew that the bell had rung, and I needed to go to Transfigurations. But I didn't want to. I wanted to know why he held pity in his eyes. I needed to know.

"Draco, we need to go," Parkinson snapped us both out of the trance, and without saying a word, I left the mess hall and headed to class.

Maneuvering may way through the halls seemed familiar like muscle memory that wouldn't fade. Thanking that feeling, I entered Classroom 1B. I felt more relief as I recognized a head of messy brown hair.

"Harry?" he turned around at the sound of his name.

"Hey, Aria. It's good to see that you made it to your first day." He moved over on his bench, "here, sit! Hermione and Ron should be here in a moment. They're my friends."

"Thanks," I sat down next to him, "hey, Harry, you don't think they would mind that I'm a Slytherin? I've heard things about our houses' relationships," I questioned nervously.

"Slytherin, huh? You seem too nice to be in that house, but it shouldn't be a problem, well, I don't think it will be." Harry rubbed the back of his neck. I could tell that it was going to be awkward. I didn't want to cause any trouble though.

"Hey, Harry. Who's your friend?" Both Harry and I turned around to see a Gryffindor guy and girl – Ron and Hermione. "And she's a Slytherin." It was Ron who spoke. I could hear the spite in his voice.

"Ron, this is Aria. The girl from the train I told you about." Ron didn't answer. Hermione and Ron just looked confused.

"Hi, I'm Aria Blackwell," I stood up ad stuck out my hand.

"Ron Weasley."

"Hermione Granger," I shook both of their hands.

"I was just asking Harry a few questions about the school," I lied, "I was just leaving to go back to my table," another lie, "but it was nice to meet you both." I grabbed my bag and headed to an empty table.

Transfigurations seemed to drag on. I kept glancing over at Harry and his friends – jealous of their friendship. I don't remember what it was like to have friends like that. All glances towards the trio were met by Harry; I was always the one to break contact with him just to glance back again. The final time I looked up, Harry wasn't looking at me, but at the professor. My eyes followed Harry's towards the professor, but was stopped when ocean blue met piercing gray. At that moment, I knew I was in trouble.

Trouble couldn't find me until it was time for my Potions tutor session. I entered the empty classroom to see Draco already there, witting at a lab bench.

"Hi Draco." I sat down next to him and placed all the equipment on the table and started to set up.

"You're late, Blackwell."

"I believe you were just early," I recanted with a smirk; however, Draco didn't seem pleased.

"Maybe if you weren't making eyes with Potter, you would have been on time and with the proper equipment." There was the infamous attitude I heard about.

"It's my first day, cut me some slack, and I wasn't making eyes at Harry! Even if I was, it would be none of your business," I snapped, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well, were you?" Draco pressed on. I sighed, not wanting to continue this.

"No, no I wasn't." I looked in the eyes and he still didn't seem convinced, but for some reason, I felt the need to explain myself to him. "The only reason I was staring at Harry was because I was jealous…"

"Jealous of Potter? Why would you be jealous of that twit?" He questioned, but I could hear the distain he had for Harry.

"Yeah, jealous. I'm jealous of him and his friends," at this point I was looking at my lap, "I don't remember what it was like to have friends, or the connection with another person. There was an accident a few months ago and I don't remember much of my past anymore."

"Then you don't remember how we met?" Draco stated. I looked up at him a little confused.

"What?" I asked.

"You don't remember," he was getting agitated.

"Draco, I don't understand. We met on the train. It was only a few days ago."

"Of course, you'd forget," he sneered.

"What the hell, Draco! What is wrong with you? I literally have no idea what you are going on about," I was staring to get mad, but his face was completely stoic – he was serious. "Wait, are you talking about when I was here three years ago? I'm sorry, but I don't remember much, if anything, from then."

There it was again – that damn look of pity he's been giving me.

"Draco, what's with the pity look you keep giving me?"

"What look?" he seemed frustrated with my accusation.

"Oh please! Don't play dumb. You look at me as if I'm broken," I watched as he stayed silent, "But, I think I know why. You were in the medical wing yesterday evening, weren't you?" His eyes shot up to mine.

"How'd you know?" He was shocked that I knew.

"You saw that I was there, and there is only one 'Mr. Malfoy' Madame Pomfrey would even allow in the wing. Though, it didn't dawn on me until then why your family name seemed so familiar to me," I stood from the bench and took a step back, my eyes never leaving his. "You and your family are allied with _him_." Venom dripped from my mouth. "It was his followers the murdered my mother and father and left me scarred. It was his followers that ruined my life. My parents defected from him because they knew they were on the wrong side – the losing side. It costed them their lives."

Even though I never broke eye contact, he did. I could see the shame in them. I placed my hand on gently on his cheek and tilted his face back up, afraid he would pull away. He didn't.

"I've made my peace. My hatred does not lie with you. I am not angry with you," he lifted his gaze, "Our names, don't define us, Draco. You can stop any-"

"I can't!" he swatted my hand away and started to walk away. "He'll kill them! He'll kill all that I hold dear. I'm sorry, Aria, but your parents knew their fate once they left."

"I get it, Draco, I do. I was in the same p-" He walked back over and grabbed my shoulders.

"You're not safe here," he interrupted me, "He knows you're here and he wants you." I placed my hands on top of his.

"I know, but I'm not safe anywhere else, and I know I'm not safe here either, but, Draco, there are those who will stand with me." I dropped his hands from my shoulders, but still I held onto them. "I am sorry I can't remember you from years ago, but I do hope we can start anew, yes?"

"Yes."

I smiled and released his hands. I went back to the bench to collect my belongings.

"So, I suppose I shall see you tomorrow," I spoke as I headed towards the door. As I reached for the handle, Draco called my name. "Yes?"

"Your back, does it still hurt?" he still looked pained, but the pity was gone.

"No, but it's a daily reminder of my parents and what they stood for. That's what I'm grateful for. I'll see you later." With that, I left Draco Malfoy alone in the classroom.


End file.
